1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic identification devices, and more particularly to an electronic identification device that is constructed and arrange to be attached to an animal (for example, as an eartag).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal eartag transponders is generally known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,697 is an example. In this patent, light weight polyurethane is used to form a cavity in which an electronic device is contained or housed. This cavity can be formed by the use of a hinged member, or by the use of a separate shell of hard material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,328 describes an animal monitoring system wherein an eartag includes a female body portion that houses a receiver, a power source and visual indicators.
Other patents of general interest in the field of animal eartags include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,950, 4,359,015, 4,612,877, 4,617,876, 4,635,389, 4,653,208, 4,857,893, 5,024,013, 5,028,918 and PCT published application WO 93/22907.
While the art as exemplified by the above publications is generally suitable for their limited intended purposes, the need remains in the art for an animal eartag electronic transponder of improved construction, arrangement, and utility.